Shadowdancer
by RavenPheonixFire
Summary: The turtles gain a new friend. But is she more than she seems to be. Let's find out shall we
1. A Mysterious Stranger

A New Friend A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanfiction  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Aw man I can't believe this,' she thought as she hopped rooftops. 'First, I run into some idiots with guns who wanna have target practice. Then I run into guys with knives that want to lay me. And now I'm running from some psychopaths in black pj's that want to kick my ass for some reason. Gods above what did I do to deserve this?' She kept up her mental commentary as she jumped from roof to roof trying to lose her pursuers. There were only a few of them left, but she had been having a bad night and was starting to wear down. She had no idea why they wanted to get her but they did. The only thing she could think of did nothing to assuage her growing anxieties about getting away.  
  
'Aw man, what if they know I'm a mutant. It's not like I have anything really destructive. I mean yeah I can heal incredibly fast, big deal. I'm strong, fast, agile, and have the reflexes of a damn cat, but hey some normal humans do too. Well and my eyes do that weird glowy thingy and yeah I have fangs, but still that is no reason to chase my ass through all of downtown and then some over rooftops. Man my life sucks.' She grumbled as she soared through the air over a particularly long jump landing and breaking a few roof tiles a second later. She kept going and sneaked a quick peek over her shoulder to see she had lost all but one if her attackers.  
  
"Hell yeah," she commented to herself as she prepared for her next jump. She touched off and was halfway over when something whistled towards her and wrapped itself around her ankles. "Aw shit," she said as she crashed onto the next roof and rolled. 'Okay that hurt. Oh man did that hurt.' Trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of her she winced at the pain in her chest. Carefully she stretched out a little and prodded her chest searching for what she knew was there. Wincing she thought, 'Okay bruised, bruised, ow, cracked, ow definitely cracked, oh shit! Okay that ones broken. Good thing it's not in the position to puncture anything.'  
  
Wincing she tried to sit up and failed miserably. Little did she know that in the alley below her four beings were swiftly climbing up to the roof area after hearing the crash she had made upon landing. She did notice, however, that the guy in the 'pj's' was on the next rooftop and about to come over. Cursing the fact that pain was one thing her healing abilities did not negate, she ignored it anyway, and reached to slice the cords that bound her ankles with the dagger she had been hiding in a wrist sheath. That done she stood up and immediately ducked behind some things thanking her lucky stars individually and by name that she had worn all black tonight and had bound her hair under a black cap.  
  
Controlling her breathing she sighed in relief as she felt the healing kick in with a little tingling sensation. Seconds later she could breathe again. Looking over the metal box thing she watched as the man landed and looked around for her. He knew she was here. He had not seen her leave the roof and he knew for a fact he had gotten her around her ankles. Oh, his boss was going to promote him for sure if he got that perpetual thorn in his side and eliminated her. What he didn't notice was the four stealthy shadows that watched his every move.  
  
"Leo," one hissed. "Why don't we attack him?'  
  
"Raph, I want to know what he's doing up here. I also want to know what that noise was."  
  
"When we came up I spotted a figure dart behind that metal box. Maybe he's after them," commented the figure in the purple bandana.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it too."  
  
"Okay Mikey you and Don go around to the left and try to get behind them. Me and Raph will go right. Don't attack until I give the signal." The other two nodded while the third grumbled and finally consented.  
  
While they moved into position the girl watched her assailant. Finally he got tired of looking and spoke. "Alright I know you're here. I saw you fall and I saw you get up, but I didn't see you leave. You hit pretty hard when you landed didn't you. I bet just about every rib you have is broken or bruised. Come on give yourself up and I promise I'll make it quick." He chuckled low as he pulled a dagger out.  
  
'God's what a moron,' thought two of the figures simultaneously as they listened. The girl knew she had to end this now. She didn't have a clear shot to throw anything, but if she could just get close enough. She peeked over the metal box again and silently cursed herself. 'Shit where did he go?' She looked frantically for him. She had to get out of here. She was running dangerously low and while she would keep healing it took energy to do so and she hadn't eaten in a while. Her senses dulled by the endless battles she'd had that night she didn't hear the pj man until too late.  
  
He grabbed her by the jacket and threw her several feet and almost to the edge of the roof. "Oof." 'Aw, man not again.' She didn't even have to check this time to know that this had reopened a previous barely healed wound. This one had been enormous and had taken most of her run to finally close up. Blood leaked down her already soaked arm. Roughly the man grabbed her up again and proceeded to hold the knife to her throat.  
  
"Well, well, look at what we have here? You gave us a pretty good run for our money but I finally caught you now haven't I. The boss is going to be so happy when I bring him your head." Before the girl could retort and maybe hand the guy his ass another voice came out from the dark.  
  
"Hey, that's not very polite."  
  
The man spun and gripped the girl to his chest as he held the knife to her throat. The girls eye's widened behind her sunglasses as three no four shadows detached themselves from various parts of the roof and stepped forward. She could see them because of her night vision, but they were covered in disguises. The pj dude, however, only saw shadowy figures.  
  
"You don't have any manners do ya?" taunted another of the figures.  
  
The girl smiled. She could smell the pj dudes fear and could hear it in his voice when he spoke. "Come any closer and I won't hesitate to kill her."  
  
"Her?" queried yet another and much softer voice. The figures all looked at each other swiftly.  
  
They started when the girl chuckled and then spoke in a light English accent. "Oh is the big pj man afraid of the shadows." She heard a snicker from one of the shadows as she said this so she kept going. "I think my friend ya should be a bit more afraid of something a little bit closer ta home, should ya not?" She felt his grip tighten and encircle her throat more. 'Perfect.'  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean bitch?"  
  
She snarled and flashed her fangs, "It means that ya just made a big mistake bub." She reached up with her hands grabbed his arm and sank her teeth into it. She tasted his sweet blood momentarily before he screamed and then threw her away from him. She flipped in the air and hissed in pain as she landed in a crouched position with one arm out to steady her and the other on the ground in front of her throbbing knee.  
  
"Hey you okay?" asked the soft voiced one she had landed next too.  
  
She spat out some blood before wiping her mouth and answering, "Just peachy." She reached into her leather jacket and grasped something as she spoke to the man cradling his torn arm. "Ya know if ya hadn't called me a bitch I never would've bit yeh, and if ya hadn't chased and nearly tried ta kill me I wouldn't have ta do this, but yeh did." With that her hand flicked out faster the other figures could really follow. They did, however, notice the gleaming sai that embedded itself in the man's forehead. With a twitch he fell forward as his dagger clattered to the ground.  
  
"Raph," exclaimed one of the voices as the girl stood up wincing.  
  
"It wasn't me Leo. It was her." He said defensively as he came out of his crouch.  
  
"It couldn't have been I didn't see her do anything."  
  
"Trust me Leo; I was watchin' the whole time. Her hand flicked out real fast when she was done talkin'."  
  
"Uh guys." One of them said as the girl slowly limped over to the body and kicked it over. They all looked as she sighed in disgust.  
  
"Bloody hell, now I'm gonna have ta clean it," she said as she leaned down and calmly yanked the sai out of the man's forehead. Standing back up she held it casually in her hand as she faced the four that had come to her rescue.  
  
"What?" she asked them crossing her arms.  
  
"How can you be so calm? You just killed someone," said one of them after a moment's silence.  
  
"So, the bastard would have killed me if he'd had the chance. Now I thank ya fer yer timely intervention, but I really must scamper."  
  
Before she could move one of them spoke, "Wait, you can't go, you're hurt."  
  
She chuckled, "I may be hurt, but I really must go before this bastards friends show up. I did have a right many following me fer a bit back there."  
  
One of them went to speak, but before he had the chance she saluted them and then flipped backwards over the edge. They ran to the side and when they peered over the edge they saw nothing. Nothing at all stirred in the alley below. Leo shook his head as he turned back to the others. Raph crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at Leo who in turn ignored him.  
  
"Well, I guess we should leave before anyone shows up," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah probably, but how did she do that? I mean one second she's here and the next gone," asked Mikey as he followed Leo down the fire escape and into the alley below. No one answered him and no one talked the rest of the trip back to the lair. None of them noticed the shadow that clung to the side of the building, watching them as they descended into the sewers. Silently it detached itself and followed them. She had expected them to leave, but not into the sewers. 'Who are they,' she pondered as she flitted from shadow to shadow watching them as they traversed the tunnels.  
  
They had acted human, but the scent signatures they'd had were a little confusing. They smelt like humans, yet not. They smelt like mutants, yet not as well. Hell they even had this earthy, wet scent, like rain on a warm evening. To say she was curious was an understatement. She followed all the way to their home listening to them talk quietly from time to time. As they spoke she was able to pick out names and identify them to some extent, but to avoid confusion she gave them her own tags. The leader she tagged as just that. The shorter one had the manner of an errant prankster and all around goofball. The one with the Bo strapped to his back was quiet and very intelligent. The last was in all ways a hothead. The quiet one fascinated her for some reason.  
  
She felt drawn to him and she knew she had to see what he looked like under that damn disguise. They had reached the entrance to their home, but she couldn't follow. There were no real shadows to hide in. The place was much too well lit for her taste. She resigned herself to going home and cleaning up while puzzling over the four dark strangers. Especially the quiet one that had caught her curiosity in more ways than one. 


	2. Meet Shadowdancer

Chapter 2  
  
She happily munched on the extra large meat lovers pizza from her favorite New York pizzeria as she watched the city from her rooftop vantage point. She pondered the enigma that was the four strangers. She had actually chosen to perch tonight just above said pizzeria and was happily assaulted by the wonderful smells coming from the ovens. Tonight she wore pretty much the same outfit, black shirt, black cap, black pants, black boots and sunglasses, except instead of her short black leather jacket, which was still bloody; she wore an ankle length black leather trench coat.  
  
Polishing off the pizza she briefly contemplated going in to get another before standing up and actually doing so. She was damn hungry and this was her favorite way of filling her stomach. Inside the person in front of her ordered and then politely stepped aside for her to make hers. The lady at the register knew her on sight and smiled when she stepped up.  
  
"So you're back again huh?" she said as she wrote something down. "Your usual right?"  
  
"Of course Sam. What else would I get?"  
  
"Oh I dunno maybe something a little healthier. Then again you never gain any weight so I wonder why I bother." She chuckled as she handed off the paper and then motioned for the next in line.  
  
"Right Sam, Healthy, I'll have ta remember that." The girl said as she stepped to the side chuckling not even realizing that outside stood the ones she had been puzzling about.  
  
"Hey Donnie isn't that her?"  
  
"Yeah Mikey I believe it is. She's wearing a different coat, but everything else is the same."  
  
"Do you think we should follow her?"  
  
"We should probably get the pizzas first. The others are waiting."  
  
"Alright. Ooh I hope they have all the toppings we want."  
  
"You mean all the toppings you want."  
  
"He he yeah."  
  
Inside the girl still waited for her pizza. She seemed lost in thought as the brothers placed their order. Her nose twitched a little as she caught the same smell from the night before. Looking sideways out of her glasses she caught sight of two of the ones from the other night. She smiled slightly before turning to get her pizza from Sam. "Alright there ya go. Extra large meat lovers with extra cheese and garlic. Phew girl why do you eat all that garlic?"  
  
The girl chuckled, "Because I like garlic. Besides it keeps away the vamps Sam." She smiled as Sam giggled.  
  
"Oh you. Here take your pizza and get going I got others to serve."  
  
"See ya," she said as she took her Pizza and left. In the alley she swiftly scaled the ladder to the roof and perched on her favorite spot to polish off another pizza. Inside the brothers were talking to the girl named Sam during a lull.  
  
"So you know her?" Mikey asked nodding in the direction the girl had gone.  
  
"Who? The one in the black and glasses?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh her, yeah she's a regular. She gets the same thing every time. Don't know her name really. I asked her once and she said to just call her Kit. Don't know if that's her real name or not, but she responds to it." Sam shrugged.  
  
"Well, here's your order. Three supremes with extra cheese and one meat lovers with extra cheese and garlic. Goodness you and her have the same taste apparently. Oh and if ya want to talk to her you might find her on the roof here. Sometimes she goes up there to think. She says the smells coming from the kitchen help relax her."  
  
"Thanks Sam," said Donnie as they took the pizza's and left.  
  
Outside Mikey turned to Donnie in the alley. "Hey ya think we should go up and see her?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied shaking his head.  
  
"Aw come on. I know you and the others want to find out more about her, just like I do."  
  
"Well, yeah, but."  
  
"But nothing. Here you go get the others and I'll go check the roof out," he argued swiping the meat lover's pizza from the top of Donnie's pile. Before he could say anything Mikey was already scaling the fire escape to the roof. Donnie just shook his head and went to get the other two where they had agreed to meet them. Leo was going to be furious, but there was nothing he could do about it. On the roof the girl leaned against the darkened skylight and stared off into space. Half of the pizza was already gone and she was working on another slice. She was finally beginning to feel somewhat full. It was a bitch having a high metabolism sometimes. There was a small scraping sound that only she could have heard by the fire escape. She smiled as she took another bite. One of them had followed her. He had also brought an offering apparently because she smelled pizza. The same pizza she munched on currently. He was good; she had to give him that. She could barely hear him as he came across the rooftop to where she lay. When he stopped just a couple of feet away she finished the slice she was working on and sat up. She took the box on her right and transferred it to her left.  
  
"You can sit here if ya want," she said softly as she patted the spot beside her on the rooftop.  
  
He was startled. How had she heard him? He had been as silent as he could and she still heard him. She noticed his hesitation as she stretched one leg out, bent the other at the knee and wrapped her arms around it. She reached over and grabbed another piece of pizza as he hesitantly sat down and put the pizza on his other side.  
  
"Don't worry about me hearin' ya. Not much gets past me anymore." She sighed as she set down her slice in the box.  
  
"How'd you hear me?" Mikey asked.  
  
She smiled at his eager voice. "I'll tell ya once yer friends get their butts up here. I assume they are comin' up here since all of ya were so fascinated with me last night."  
  
"He he yeah they're comin'," he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "So what's your name anyway? The girl in the pizza place said it was Kit."  
  
She looked at him and smiled flashing her fangs at him. "That's one of my names. Not my real one, but one I use occasionally."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She chuckled as she stared into the sky and let him ponder that. Barely a minute later she heard the others come up and start their way. Mikey heard them too and called out to them. "Hey guys."  
  
"Mikey what are you doing?" exclaimed one of them.  
  
Mikey stood up, "Chill Leo it's okay."  
  
"It's not okay. She could be an enemy Mikey," said the leader.  
  
The girl chuckled and stood up to look fully at the ones arranged before her. There was Mikey, the closest. The one he had addressed as Leo was in front of the others and the other two hung back. One had laid the pizza boxes on a metal box that jutted out of the roof. She chuckled as she walked up beside Mikey. "C'mon Kit tell them your not an enemy," he said as she stood beside him.  
  
"Well ta tell ya the truth I really don't want ta be anyone's enemy." She sighed sadly, "It just seems that everyone else wants ta be my enemy just because of what I am." With that she reached up with both hands and took both her glasses and hat off. Everyone gasped as her beautiful silver hair cascaded down from it's confinement to brush against her hips in a long braid. When she opened her eyes they glowed faintly in the dim light. The guys could also see that her ears had an elfin look to them and were pointed.  
  
She tucked her hat and glasses back into her pockets as she turned and went to sit where she had been before. Leaning against the skylight she grabbed her neglected piece of pizza and finished it as they came over and arranged themselves in front of her with their own pizzas. Sitting up briefly she grabbed a bag out of the shadows and set out two six packs of mikes hard lemonade. She grabbed one and popped the cap off. Quickly she downed about half of it and then sat back. The hotshot took one sideways glance at the leader before grabbing one himself.  
  
"Raph what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Leo? I'm drinking."  
  
Leo huffed and was about to say something when the girl spoke. "I wish Bobby were here. Then these things would be cold. Sorry about that." She took another long drink and sighed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" the intelligent one asked.  
  
"Okay ya guys all heard about the whole mutant menace thing that went on a while back."  
  
"Yeah dude that senator was really wack," said Mikey as he opened one of the pizza's and grabbed a slice.  
  
She snorted, "Hell yeah, that asshole. Anyway Bobby's a friend of mine from upstate. His nicknames Iceman. Guess what he does."  
  
"Uh, controls Ice," ventured the smart one.  
  
"Bingo, prize fer Mr. Whiz kid."  
  
"Your one as well aren't you," said the leader.  
  
"What the ears, hair, fangs didn't clue ya in? But yeah I am. Bobby's mentor upstate helped me get my mutation under control. Although, it's still not easy being a mutant. Especially not one like me. Anyway I might as well tell ya my name if I'm gonna tell ya my story. Sam downstairs calls me kit like she told Mikey, but my real names Adrian Night, aka Shadowdancer. I'm a rogue and a thief and something of a fighter, but well that doesn't mean much nowadays," she sighed. She didn't know why she was going to tell them these things, but she knew she could trust them. She also knew she needed to tell someone. Xavier and a few of his kids knew, but only Logan understood what she had gone through. And none of her current friends could really be trusted with the knowledge. "So what are yer names? I know Mikey's sort of, but the rest of ya I have no idea."  
  
"I'm Donatello, but everyone calls me Don or Donnie."  
  
"I'm Leonardo or Leo."  
  
"Raphael, but call me Raph," he said as he lifted his bottle to Adrian and finished it off. He went to reach for another bottle but she stopped him.  
  
"Here let me get that fer ya." She raised her hand and twitched her fingers up a bit. One of the bottles lifted up and then floated over to Raphael where he plucked it out of midair. She smiled, "Nifty ain't it."  
  
"Whoa cool dudette."  
  
"I can't believe it. That was telekinesis, wasn't it?" asked Donnie.  
  
"Yep, only one of my many accomplishments. The professor helped me train and refine it. I remember one time someone broke my concentration and the glass I was lifting exploded. He explained it as a mental twitch where I accidentally put too much pressure on the glass."  
  
"Which is why it exploded."  
  
"Yeah." She sat there for a second remembering. Suddenly she drained the bottle she was holding and threw it to the side. "I need something stronger. This shits too weak," she said as she sat up and rummaged in her coat for a second before pulling out a silver flask and drinking from it.  
  
"What is that?" asked Raphael.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him, "Not something ya should be drinking."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Raph."  
  
"Oh shut it Leo."  
  
"Ya should listen ta him Raphael. I can get away with this because of my mutation, but ya can't."  
  
"What do you mean?" This time Mikey asked.  
  
"Well my natural mutation is accelerated healing, enhanced senses, and general cat like reflexes and random shit like that. With my healing factor I tend ta metabolize alcohol three times faster than a normal person." She pulled a pack of cigarettes from an inside pocket and lit one. "I also heal the damage these bad boys do, so they never last long. Nothing ever does." They sat there wondering what to say next. Suddenly she sat up very straight and snuffed out her cigarette. Leo went to say something but she held out her hand to stop him. They saw her sniff deeply then in short rapid bursts as she looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mikey whispered.  
  
"Someone's coming. Ya guys get yer shit together and get out of here. I'll hold them off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it. Currently it's me they want. I'll meet ya about halfway ta yer place." She stood up but stayed crouched.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Just go dammit," she hissed and watched as they gathered up everything and disappeared over the edge of the roof. She put her hair back up under the cap and put her glasses on before blending in with the deepest shadows on the roof.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. Don't you just love cliffies. I'm so evil. 


	3. Hai Rosesan

Chapter 3  
  
All she was going to do was distract the guys long enough for the others to get to where they were going. Regretfully she had lied to them. The men in the pj's were after the four that had just left, but they didn't need to know it. The fight was short and very painful, at least for the pj men. Adrian swiftly made her way through the tunnels to where she told them to meet her. They were hiding very well and she wanted them to make the first move so she made just enough noise for them to hear her.  
  
They did and stepped out of the shadows to meet her as she came up. "Hey guys, see ya made it."  
  
"Yeah, we did. Now why don't you tell us how you knew the way," said Leo.  
  
She chuckled, "Because I followed ya last night. I was curious as ta who ya were. I mean I can't really see what's under yer disguises and yer scent signatures are just baffling as all hell. If we can get out of here and back ta yer place I'll explain, Donnie, about the scent thing and ya guys can show me what ya are. Although, if ya really don't want to, then I'll leave right now. I have shit ta do tonight and the sooner I get it done the sooner I can get ta bed," she said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall she was standing beside.  
  
"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Leo warily.  
  
"Ya don't and I really didn't expect ya to. Listen ya guys think about it. When ya make up yer minds we can either swap stories or not. Doesn't really matter ta me. If ya want ta talk or somethin' here's my number and even my address if ya want ta come over. Oh but I won't be in tomorrow between four PM and two AM. I'll be at work then," she said as she handed Leo a piece of notebook paper.  
  
"Where do you work?" asked Raph a little suspiciously.  
  
She smiled, "I'm a bartender at the club Midnight Hour. Like I said give me a call whenever. I have an answering machine so ya can leave a message if ya want ta." She looked at them for a second. Leo was still a little skeptical and Raph had a glint in his eye. Mikey and Don were plainly very curious. She sighed and turned to walk down the tunnel. She heard one of them say something as she turned the corner, but she didn't wait to see what it was. As soon as she could she disappeared into the shadows and then made her way to the surface. Half an hour later found her at a shop downtown. Inside sat an ancient Japanese woman sorting through jars. Smiling Adrian went in.  
  
The old woman looked up at the tinkling of the bell over the door and smiled at the sight of her former charge.  
  
"Koneko, it's good to see you. How have you been doing?" she asked as Adrian came over to the counter and bowed to her.  
  
"I'm doing fine Rose-san. Do ya have anything fer me?"  
  
"Oh yes, someone from the institute sent you something. I set it upstairs in your room."  
  
"Rose-san," she chided gently. "Ya don't need ta keep that room open fer me. I'm doing fine right now."  
  
"I know Koneko, but one day you may need it and then you'll be thanking me."  
  
Adrian laughed and then went around the counter to hug the old woman. "Okay I give up. I'll go get it and then when I come back down I'll help ya out a little."  
  
"Alright, but make sure you get dressed first. I am not having you help out in those street things."  
  
"Hai, Rose-san," she said as she swiftly went up stairs. She entered the hallway and smiled as the scent of incense flowed over her. At the end of the hallway she slid back the traditional door and went into the room she remembered fondly. She had spent most of her years here under Rose's tutelage. When her powers had manifested as the tender age of six Rose had taught her control and martial arts to help her. Then when she had gotten older and the men from the government had found her wandering the streets one night Rose had contacted Professor Xavier. Unfortunately it was five long years before Xavier had been able to locate and rescue her.  
  
During those five years she had been experimented upon and trained as an assassin. They had done many things to her and none of them had been pleasant. One of Xavier's friends, Logan or Wolverine, had found her and rescued her. That had started her many happy years at the institute.  
  
She had made many friends and had even fallen for the gruff instructor. He had fallen for her as well, but they had not been able to do anything. When she had left they had been disappointed, but she had needed to get out. She was classified as a feral mutant and was of gypsy descent as well. Traveling was in her blood and for a while she had been itching to get out and see the world.  
  
She had traveled, but had ultimately ended up back here in New York City with her guardian Rose. As she remembered her past Adrian got dressed in the traditional Miko's garb her guardian made her wear. The shop was also home to a shrine and in the back was a small Dojo that Rose had once held classes in. Now she was a little too old to give classes so Adrian did that for her, as well as taking care of the shrine. Padding downstairs Adrian paused to pull Rose's shawl from the hall closet. Rose never admitted it, but having to keep the downstairs cold to preserve the herbs in the shop sometimes got to her as she aged. Rose smiled at her ward as she laid the soft shawl over her shoulders. "Thank you my child."  
  
"Ye're welcome Rose-san. I'll be in the shrine if ya need me."  
  
Back in the lair the turtles had told their sensei about the young girl and the conversation they'd had with her. Their sensei pondered this for a few minutes as he held his tea. Finally he spoke, "I do not think she means to harm any of us. As she said I think she is merely curious. The fact that she is a human mutant is good because she will be used to many strange things so our appearances will not alarm her. You may bring her here if you wish. I would like to meet one such as her. In the meantime Donatello would you mind accompanying me to the herb shop? I must pick up a few things and Mistress Rose has promised me a chess game."  
  
"Of course master."  
  
They bundled up and left for topside while the rest puzzled over the girl as they went about their business. Several minutes later they emerged from the sewer in a darkened alley beside the shop. Adrian was in the back sweeping the floor when she heard the tinkle of the bell over the door. She heard Rose greet the customers warmly as she finished and put away the broom. She knew Rose would appreciate some help so she made her way over to the counter and was greeted halfway there by Rose's voice asking for her assistance.  
  
"Coming Rose-san," she called as she padded over to her.  
  
"Who is that Mistress Rose?" Adrian heard a soft voice ask.  
  
"That is my adoptive daughter Adrian. She has just recently returned from a school upstate. She is helping me with the Dojo and Shrine since I am no longer able to. Koneko I would like you to meet Master Splinter. An old friend of mine."  
  
Adrian stopped before the cloaked and hooded figure and bowed deeply. "It is a pleasure ta meet ya Master Splinter. Is there anything I can help ya with?" She stood up and finally noticed the figure in the trench coat and fedora behind Master Splinter. The figure looked her over while she greeted his Sensei. She wore the traditional garb of the Miko and had a white headband covering her ears and holding her beautiful silver white hair away from her face. Her hair hung in loose waves past her waist. She had honey gold eyes that sparkled with an inner fire. She was also the same girl that they had seen on the rooftop. He was sure of it, but he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I only need a few things my dear. Here is a list of the things I need," said Splinter as he handed her a piece of parchment. Adrian looked at the neat script and quickly imagined where the items were.  
  
"We have all of these things except fer one and that will come in tomorrow," she explained as she pointed to the item on the parchment. "The lotus blossom extract ran out earlier this week."  
  
"Hm, do you think one of my sons could pick it up when it comes in?"  
  
"Of course Master Splinter. It will be early afternoon when it arrives and we stay open quite late on the weekends so they may come in any time fer it. I will have it measured and packed as soon as it comes in."  
  
"Thank you my dear. Now Mistress Rose might I request a chess game while we wait. I have not been able to come visit you for quite a while."  
  
"Of course Kojin. Koneko please set out the table and things in the Dojo and could you make some tea for us."  
  
"Of course Rose-san. I will watch the front fer ya as well," she said before padding to the back behind the curtain to the Dojo.  
  
"Kojin would you like to introduce me to your friend here."  
  
"Of course Mistress Rose. This is my son and student Donatello."  
  
"Hello," he said as he bowed. "We have heard much about you Miss Rose."  
  
"I have heard much about you as well. Master Splinter has told me much about your studies. You excel at the Bo, do you not?"  
  
"That's right. Each of my brothers excels at a different weapon as well."  
  
"So I heard. Koneko is an excellent student as well. She has trained hard to master many different weapons and styles of martial arts," she said before standing up. "Come let us go to the Dojo Kojin. Donatello, you may come with us and have tea or you can keep Koneko company as she watches the shop. Whatever you prefer." Rose led the way to the curtain that separated the Dojo and Shrine from the rest of the store. Donatello chose to follow but he didn't know what he would do. He really wanted to talk to Adrian without anyone around. Inside there was a soft reed mat laid out on the floor with a low table and several cushions on it. On the table was an elaborate marble chessboard with carved stone pieces worn smooth by years of handling.  
  
As they entered Adrian came in another door with a tray that had a pot of water, tea, and tea cups. Donatello helped his master to sit as Rose took her place. Adrian knelt by the table and placed the tray to the side. Donatello watched as she served the tea perfectly according to custom. When she was done he went back out and waited for her. She emerged almost immediately and went to the front where she took out several packets for the herbs Master Splinter wanted. He watched as she read the list and grabbed two jars off of the shelves.  
  
He was awed by the beauty and grace she had shown while serving the tea and working. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help but watch as she measured the herbs, crushed them with the mortar and pestle and then packaged them. After a few minutes of him watching her she finally spoke. She didn't mind that he was watching, but he wanted to say something and it was irritating her that he wasn't.  
  
"If ya wish ta speak please do so," came her soft voice. The same voice that had spoken to him and his brother's earlier that night. "It would be nice ta have someone converse with me instead of stare."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," he said a little embarrassed to be caught.  
  
She smiled as she looked up from what she was doing. "It's alright. I am used ta the stares. Rose-san insists I wear traditional clothes while I am here and many in this city have never seen garb such as this. At least ya know what I wear and can appreciate it fer what it is," she said as she tried to pear under his hat. She was sure now that she had heard him talk that he was one of the ones from the roof.  
  
She heard him sigh, "You're the girl from the roof earlier aren't you?"  
  
She smiled again, "I wondered when ya would bring that up. Yes like I told ya earlier I'm Adrian and yer Donatello right?"  
  
He started, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Well ya did introduce yerself and I recognized yer voice. Here, if ya wish ya can come behind the counter. There's a stool ya can sit on while we talk and I finish packaging yer sensei's herbs. If ya wish to take yer hat and coat off ya should be safe. No one comes this late and I have ta close up pretty soon anyway."  
  
Donatello looked around and realized she was probably right. "Are you sure? My appearance isn't the best in the world."  
  
Adrian chuckled, "Donatello, one of my best friends looks like a blue furred demon and another can turn inta a full grown timber wolf and anything in between at will. You'll be fine."  
  
Donatello smiled and then went behind the counter like she had said while she went to get another jar. When she came back he had removed his coat and hat and they lay on the stool. She could now see he was a turtle. A very well muscled and handsome turtle. After spending a long while in a place where things like this were normal she had learned that there were many forms of beauty and the turtle that stood before her was a vision.  
  
"See now that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Donatello chuckled, "No it wasn't. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Ya just did," she pointed out as she measured the herb from the jar. "But go ahead. Ya can ask me just about anything and I won't mind."  
  
"Why does Miss Rose call you Koneko?"  
  
She smiled when he hesitated a little before asking her. "It's because of my mutation. Mine manifested early, when I was about six. I started growing fur and soon I looked like a little silver kitten. It took me about a week and a half ta learn how ta become human again, but some of my more catlike features stayed with me. No matter how much I try I can't get them and kind of don't want them ta go away. Also Rose says I act more like a cat than a human. That's one of the reason's I keep giving ya guys the slip."  
  
"Wow, that's very interesting. Could you tell me more about your mutation?"  
  
"Could ya tell me more about yers? Like I told ya earlier yer scent signals are a little confusing."  
  
He smiled, "Well basically we were originally just some pet shop turtles. Then we were flushed down into the sewers where we came into contact with a mutagen we call the ooze. This caused us to mutate into what we are today. Master Splinter found us and raised us like sons. He also taught us the art of ninjutsu."  
  
"Really? I studied that with Rose for a time." Putting a jar back on the shelf she noticed the next one she needed to get was a little out of her reach. "Dammit."  
  
"What?" asked Donnie coming over to where she was.  
  
"Nothing much. Just the jar I need is out of reach and I hate climbing on that stupid stool," she said as she tried in vain to get the jar.  
  
"Here let me help you."  
  
"Help me?" she said and then was startled when his strong hands wrapped around her slender waist and lifted her easily up to where she could reach the jar. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth she quickly grabbed the jar. He gently set her down and she was surprised at how gentle he was. She turned to look at him and for the first time actually noticed the color of the bandana he wore. She smiled, "Arigatou."  
  
"Your welcome," he breathed as her smile did something to him. He watched as she measured the herb from the jar and packaged it up. Shaking his head he came back to himself. "I thought you said you worked at a bar."  
  
She chuckled, "I do work at a bar, but I work here during the week. The Midnight Hour is only open Friday through Monday and then only at night. The rest of the week it can be rented for parties and things like that. I only work Friday and Saturday. That's when they have the most customers and I am their best bartender."  
  
"Modest aren't we?" he joked as he leaned against the counter. She looked over at him and noticed the smile on his face. He was so nice and she could tell he was very intelligent. She liked someone she could actually have a conversation with. She scented the air lightly and finally recognized the scents he was giving off. Since he had originally just been a turtle those were there. The mutagen that had mutated him and his brothers had left its own particular scent signature and then there were the normal mostly human ones. There were also the ones that told about his health, mood, and age among other things. "So what's your favorite color?" he asked catching her off guard. She smiled wondering if she should tell him.  
  
"Here help me put this back and I'll tell ya."  
  
"Okay," he said as he gently lifted her up. When he went to let her down she twisted in his grasp startling him. Startled he nearly let her go which caused her to slide down his plastron. Reflexively he caught her just as she hit the floor. It took him a moment to realize how close she was to him. She realized it sooner and her breath caught as she stared into his eyes. His beautiful warm brown eyes widened as the realization set in, but for some reason he couldn't seem to let go.  
  
He watched as she licked her lips. Those beautiful full pink lips that her fangs just peaked over. "Purple," she whispered a little breathlessly.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"My favorite color is purple."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. What's yours?"  
  
"Gold, just like your eyes." Those whirling golden orbs that seemed to catch and hold his gaze. He didn't know why, but they looked like liquid gold and it fascinated him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity just looking into each other's eyes. 'This is madness,' she thought. 'I just met him.' Heat seemed to race through her and she could feel his heart beating. She knew he must feel hers as well because it was going just as fast. Adrian was contemplating what to do next when she heard Rose's voice through the beaded door calling for her. "I need ta go. I'll be right back," she said stepping away and blushing a little. Composing herself she walked to the Dojo and knelt beside the table.  
  
"Yes Rose-san."  
  
Rose smiled at her adopted daughter. "Please close the shop for me and finish packaging Splinters herbs."  
  
"Hai," she said softly before getting up. Coming through the curtain she heard the tinkle of the door and hoped fervently Donnie had been able to hide or something.  
  
A/N: Yes another cliffie. Evil aren't I. Bwah. *bounce bounce bounce* 


	4. Sparring

Chapter 4  
  
When she came within sight of the counter she realized he didn't need to. It was just his brother's who had come in. She smiled before welcoming them.  
  
"Irasshaimase," she said as she bowed before them. There were a couple of gasps of recognition which made her smile. They all stood in front of the counter and just watched as she swept past them and flipped over the closed sign before pulling down the shade on the door. When she turned around a couple of them were gaping. "Ya need ta close yer mouths before ya catch flies," she said laughingly as she made her way behind the counter to grab another jar for their sensei.  
  
"Talk about a small world," quipped Mikey.  
  
She chuckled, "Yes very small. Yer master Splinter is in the Dojo with Rose- san playing chess. The store is closed so if ya wish ya may take yer coats off. No one is going ta come in now."  
  
"Oh, uh thank you," said Leo.  
  
"Yer welcome. Would ya like some tea or something?"  
  
"What in the world are you doing here Kit?" asked Mikey as him and his brother's divested themselves of their coats and laid them with Donnie's.  
  
"Rose is my okaasan. Well she adopted me actually, but still. During the week I help her here in the shop. I also help teach classes in the Dojo and take care of the shrine fer her."  
  
"But I thought you said you worked at a bar," said Raph as he leaned against the counter in front of where she was working.  
  
"I do. I just work here on my days off."  
  
"So what's with the outfit?" asked Mikey as he plucked at her white sleeve when she held it back to get something out of a jar.  
  
"That's a traditional Miko's outfit Mikey. I don't think you're supposed to mess with it," said Leo.  
  
"It's alright Leo. He's not harming anything and ye're quite correct. This is a Miko's outfit. Rose-san insists that I wear it when I work in the Shrine and Shop. If I were doing classes in the dojo I would be wearing a traditional gi, but those don't start until the morning."  
  
"Whoa you teach classes? What kind?" asked Mikey. She smiled at his enthusiasm as she packed up the last of the herbs. "Most of the martial arts classes that Rose used ta do herself. She is growing old and is unable ta work with some of the more advanced students. I also help with the intermediate and beginners classes when she asks me, but I never do any work with a student without her supervision. I am not a master myself yet so I do not work alone." She answered him as she busied herself cleaning up the shop. "If ya wish I will tell yer sensei yer here."  
  
"No that's okay," said Leo.  
  
"Alright well if ya wish ya can come with me ta the Shrine. I am ta practice there after my devotions because Rose-san is using the Dojo ta visit with yer sensei."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Should be interesting to see if you're as good as you say you are," commented Raphael.  
  
"Raph."  
  
"Leo I'm just teasin' her, chill, kay."  
  
Adrian chuckled before ducking into the Dojo, "Let me tell Rose where I'll be." She knelt before the table and set the bag of herbs gently beside the still cloaked and hooded Master Splinter. "Here ya go Master Splinter. Remember the Lotus Blossom Extract will be in tomorrow and I will bottle that fer ya when it comes in."  
  
"Thank you child. I see that you have met my son's."  
  
Adrian looked over her shoulder to see that the guys had followed her in. "Yes, Donatello was keeping me company and helping me with the jars."  
  
"That's good. You are probably wondering why I have stayed cloaked and since you have seen my sons I think it is alright for me to show you why."  
  
"Actually I didn't really think about it." Master Splinter pulled back his hood showing what he was causing Adrian's eyebrow to raise slightly. "Well, now I've seen everything. Goodness Rose-san this place is turning into something like the professor's just without all the teenagers running around pranking everyone."  
  
Rose laughed at her daughters comment. "Actually dear I think Xavier's place is probably a little more dangerous as well. Oh child when you left there did you not think that others might exist outside of the walls of the school."  
  
"Well I knew they would, but I haven't been gone that long. I really didn't think I would meet anyone this soon."  
  
"Uh excuse me did we miss something here?" asked Mikey as him and his brothers came further in the room. Adrian scooted beside Rose so they could arrange themselves around Splinter.  
  
Adrian chuckled, "Not really. Okaasan may I be excused to practice. Or do ya want me ta get tea and such fer everyone?" she asked as they sat down.  
  
"Would you please bring more tea out and then you may practice Koneko."  
  
"Hai, Rose-san," she said before leaving.  
  
"Mistress Rose. May we watch Adrian practice?" asked Donatello.  
  
"As long as she does not mind I don't see why not. Is that all right with you Kojin?"  
  
"Of course Mistress Rose and if she does not mind maybe they can join her and spar. It would do them good to spar with someone other than themselves for once."  
  
He smiled at his sons as Adrian walked in carrying another tray. She set it atop where the other had lain and proceeded to refill Rose and Splinter's cups. When she looked towards the turtles Leo shook his head. She smiled and nodded then stood and bowed to them all. The turtles got up and followed her bowing to their sensei and Rose as Adrian had done. They followed her through a far door and were amazed to see a fully functional shrine behind the partition.  
  
"So yer going ta watch I take it," she said as she set up a couple of mats to work on.  
  
"Yeah and Master Splinter though it might be a good idea for us to join you," replied Leo.  
  
"Alright then," she said as she walked over to a rack and took down a tessen that she tucked in her belt and a Kusari-gama that joined it. The last weapon she took down was a naginata. Standing in the center of the mats she spun it with practiced ease. It came to rest with the pole tucked under her arm and one arm held out towards them. She smiled and beckoned them to come at her. The guys looked at each other. Leo shrugged and Raph looked very happy to take up the challenge.  
  
Suddenly they all charged her at once. The first to get to her was Donatello. It didn't take her very long to send his Bo spinning away and him to the floor. With a rueful grin he got out of the way. Michelangelo was next and she had a little harder time with him. Raph came up behind her as she took on Mikey. She ducked and rolled away losing her naginata in the process. When she came back up she held her Kusari-gama. Mikey came at her again swinging his nunchakus. The chain on her weapon snapped out and wrapped around his weapons, which she jerked out of his hands and then with a kick he was down.  
  
She spun to face the last two. They would be more of a challenge she could tell. They circled her as Donnie and Mikey watched. They charged and were startled when she flipped up at the last minute. She landed and perched for a moment on Raph's shell. The chain went around him and as she fell back she heaved him up and over to land on the far wall. Quickly she was up again and facing Leo. He studied her closely.  
  
She was good, very good. The ease that she had disarmed the other three showed him that. None of them had thought she could throw one of them. She was delicate looking, not at all like she could heave someone as solid as Raph into a wall. She was also quick. Donnie hadn't even had time to register what she had done before his Bo had been out of his hand and he'd been down. Mikey had been dispatched in much the same way startling everyone again.  
  
Leo attacked and Adrian blocked. This went on for some moments before the Kusari-gama went flying to embed itself into the wall. With quick flips she put distance between herself and Leo. With a snap she flicked her fan open and brought it around to face him. Again he attacked and this time she waited until he was just about to hit her before blocking with her fan. The katana slipped between the ribs of the fan before it snapped shut trapping his weapon. Another flick and the katana was put out of play.  
  
Leo brought his other up to slice towards her. Another fan appeared, this time shut, to block. There was a ting of metal showing it was not the simple wooden fan she held in her other hand. This one was metal and the tips were sharp. His katana flashed towards her and again it was blocked. They went back and forth for a few minutes with the other turtles watching expectantly. The katana became trapped between the crossed fans. Adrian smiled before her foot snapped up to hit his wrist and break his grip. It only loosened, but it was enough for her to disarm him and with a quick sweep bring him down where she straddled him and held the metal, fabric covered, fan to his neck.  
  
A/N: I'm evil. Bwah. I love cliffhangers. Although I think my Muse may be out to get me. *edges away from axe wielding shadow* Um yeah R&R Bye *runs* 


	5. Work and Friends

Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
There was clapping from doorway. It was Master Splinter with Rose in tow. "My dear child that was very impressive," he said as he came further in. Adrian and Leo got up and bowed to him as he came closer.  
  
"Thank ya Master Splinter. I have been training fer a long time ta get where I am today."  
  
"How old are you my child?"  
  
"I just turned 29. I have been training since I was five."  
  
"Wow you don't look 29," commented Mikey.  
  
"That's because of my mutation. I don't really age."  
  
"Did Mistress Rose teach you everything you know or did you have more than one teacher?" he asked as he came in further.  
  
"Actually Rose-san was my primary teacher, but I picked up a few things after I left home." Adrian said as she looked down briefly. She had never really told Rose about her years before the institute. As far as Rose knew she had been there the whole time.  
  
"You must have Koneko because I never taught you how to use the Tessen like that. We always used the wooden ones."  
  
Adrian was startled but hid it well. "Yes well I traveled in Japan for a time. I picked it up there. Rose-san I must be going. My roommate is expecting me back pretty soon. And I have classes ta teach in the morning."  
  
"Of course Koneko. Do not forget to pick up your package before you leave."  
  
"Of course Rose-san," Adrian bowed to Rose and then the others before swiftly going out the other doorway. Upstairs she swiftly dressed in her street clothes and picked up her package. Downstairs she could hear the turtles talking to their master and her own. The tinkling of the bell on the door gave her away, but she was gone before anyone came out of the shrine.  
  
Back at her apartment she found her roommate fast asleep. "Mrow." Adrian looked over to the window seat as she entered her room. Her black cat Shiva sat on the cushioned seat. Adrian laid her package down before getting ready for bed. She only wore a tank top and her thongs to bed usually. Tonight was no different. It had started to rain when she got back so she went to sit on the window seat and watch it. On another wall was a set of bay windows leading out onto a balcony.  
  
Idly she petted Shiva. The cat's purring was a soothing background noise as Adrian sat and thought. It had been a long time since she had seen her friends at the institute. Maybe she should go for a visit. They would like that and she sorely missed everyone. Especially the gruff instructor Logan. She may like the turtle Donatello, but she had fallen in love with Logan. He had saved her and taught her how to use her powers. He had understood all she had gone through and had helped her when depression had set in.  
  
Her musings were interrupted by a tapping sound at hey balcony window. Looking up she spotted a familiar green face with a purple bandana. She smiled as her cat laid across her shoulders like a furry collar when she got up to let Don in. She stepped aside and was amused when he blushed furiously at what she wore.  
  
As he looked away she snatched her robe and wrapped it around herself before going to sit on the window seat again. Don sat on the other end. "So what brings ya here?" she asked him as she leaned back.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little upset."  
  
She smiled a little, "Not really upset. I was startled ya might say. Rose- san doesn't know about everything I've been through. And I want ta keep it that way. Some of the things that happened ta me she doesn't need ta know about."  
  
"What about us? Do we need to know?"  
  
"Ya don't need ta, but I have a feeling ya want ta. Right now I don't want ta tell ya everything. Although I will tell ya about my training. That's what got me back at the dojo. I had forgotten momentarily that Rose did not know about that."  
  
He idly petted Shiva who had transferred herself to his lap. "Know about what?"  
  
She sighed. She didn't belong to any particular section she had only been trained so they could use her for their own purposes. She knew the code but she didn't go by it since none recognized her. "The fact that after I left here I was trained as an assassin. That's why I used the metal tessen as well as the wooden one and how I beat ya all. Ya may be ninja, but I am assassin. I'm not recognized by any particular sect or clan so ya don't have ta worry about that."  
  
"If you're not recognized then how did you learn?" he asked curiously. He was very intrigued by the whole thing.  
  
"I was kidnapped when I was fifteen by some men from the government. I was ta be one of their super soldier projects. They had access ta men who could teach me the skills of the assassin without me having ta join a clan or anything. That's how I learned. I was their best." She stared out the window as she remembered the training and the pain she'd had to go through before they deemed her good enough.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that. Why'd they kidnap you?"  
  
"The long and the short of it was that no one would miss me and I was a mutant. My accelerated healing helped me stay alive throughout what they did to me. That's all there really was ta it. They wanted someone expendable in case what they wanted ta do didn't work."  
  
Donnie saw the pain that filled her eyes briefly before passing. "For what its worth I'm sorry. I'm sorry they did that to you."  
  
"Hey it's not your fault. Ya should probably go. I really do need ta go ta bed and I'm sure yer brothers are worrying about ya."  
  
"Actually I didn't tell them I was coming here. They think I'm at another friends place."  
  
She was surprised. She didn't think he had it in him to lie to his brothers and his sensei. "I'm surprised, but I guess I shouldn't be. If ya want ta come over tomorrow night you'll have ta wait until I get in from work. It'll be about 2:30 when I get in. If ya want I can leave my window unlocked in case it rains again."  
  
"Sure I'd like that. I'd really like to get to know you better."  
  
She smiled, "And I you. Now shoo I need ta get ta sleep."  
  
He chuckled at her words, "Okay I'm going. Goodnight Adrian and if you ever want to tell me more I'm all ears." He set Shiva down and then hesitantly hugged Adrian. She hugged him back and then watched as he left off the balcony. With a sigh she got up and went to bed. Shiva nestled against her side and purred her to blissful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Koneko have you bottled Splinter's Lotus Blossom Extract yet?"  
  
"Hai Rose-san. I just finished with it. When is one of his son's coming in for it?"  
  
"Probably after dark my dear. When will you be leaving?"  
  
Adrian thought about it for a minute as she marked the bottle she had finished filling. "Well I have to be at the bar by four so I'll actually be leaving in a few minutes so I can go home and get ready for work."  
  
"Alright then. Oh and we're getting a new student Monday. Her name is Amy. She'll be a one on one student you'll have to work with in the afternoon. In the morning she has a job so I told her the afternoon would be fine."  
  
"Hai, Rose-san. Will you tell whoever comes in for Splinter's Lotus Blossom that I'm sorry I missed them? I really must be going."  
  
"Of course Koneko."  
  
Adrian arrived at her apartment within moments after she left. She had used the shadows to travel. She appeared in her bedroom from the deep shadows created by the heavy curtains that surrounded her bed. It was an antique four poster with curtains on each side that one of her mentors had given her for her birthday. The curtains were a deep blue that reminded her of a certain gruff Canadians eyes.  
  
She quickly got dressed in her outfit for work. Each of the bartenders and waitresses had a theme. Adrian was a neko chick. She dressed in tight black leather pants that hung low on her hips. Her top tied around her neck and across her back just covering from her neck to a couple of inches above her navel. Her back was left uncovered to show off her wings on her shoulder blades. The kanji on each shoulder and the black sun around her navel was visible as well.  
  
She paused in her dressing to shift slightly. A fluffy white Persians tail grew just above her low pants and fell to sweep the floor. Her ears grew into white cats ears and traveled to the top of her head. Her eyes slitted like a cats and stayed that way. Petite fangs peeked over her bottom lip and her nails turned into claws. She slipped a black headband to cover where her ears normally would be and to hold her hair back while she was at work.  
  
She donned her boots and long trench coat before she hustled herself downstairs to where she had parked her bike. The cherry red racing bike brought a smile to her face. Black flames began at the front and ran down the sides. Shadowdancer was written in black, cursive script on one side. A pair of crossed sai's tied together by a trailing black ribbon was painted beside it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she pulled into a space behind the bar where her boss had set aside some places for his employees to park. Inside she greeted one of the other girls she was working the bar with tonight. Lisa was dressed all in white with a pair of small, white and fluffy angel's wings on her back. A gold halo was suspended just above her honey gold hair by a white headband.  
  
JT came in just as she was setting up her half of the bar. He was dressed all in black. Tight black pants and a tight black shirt that covered a lean and toned torso. Chains hung from his pants and jingled as he walked. Red devils horns rested atop his head. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his heck with a red ribbon and a red devils tail swung behind him.  
  
These costumes were a part of their job. What no one knew, however, were that these costumes were real to some extent. Lisa's wings may have been small but when she fully shifted she had a twelve foot wingspan. JT's tail and horns were real and when he took off his boots he had clawed feet.  
  
Their boss had hired them specifically for these features. He himself looked like a giant tiger on two legs normally. Somehow he always knew who was a mutant and who wasn't. He hired you dependant on what you could do and whether you could shift. If you couldn't he referred you to someone else who would more than likely hire you. In addition to Lisa, JT and Adrian there were five waiters and waitresses with various 'costumes'.  
  
Adrian and Lisa spent the night side by side filling drinks and providing entertainment. They tossed bottles and glasses and performed many tricks that had the patrons cheering. They danced on the bar as the night wore on and a couple of times JT came up to perform his fire spitting trick between CD's at the DJ booth he was working. Little did they know that the fire he was spitting wasn't lit by the torch he held or caused by the alcohol he drank.  
  
At two they closed. Adrian and Lisa talked and flirted with JT as they counted their tips.  
  
"Oh my god where did you get that hundred?" Lisa gushed when one came up as Adrian counted.  
  
Adrian's eyes lit up, "Oh it was this cute blond guy. I was dancing on the bar and ya know how I ended laid out on the bar? Well, he came up as I was getting off and tucked it under the string of my thong. Then some of his friends dragged him off."  
  
"Wow that is so cool. I wish someone would do that to me," she said as she pouted. She was really cute when she did that.  
  
She jumped a little when JT slid his arms around her from behind. It was common knowledge he had a huge crush on her. She liked him too but was playing hard to get. He placed a feather soft kiss on her neck as his tail came up and wrapped itself around her waist.  
  
Would you finally say yes to dating me if I did that?" he asked half teasingly.  
  
She smiled back up at him. He towered over her by almost a foot easily. They looked so cute together. She was a petite five two and he was a slim six foot. "Oh JT you don't have to do that."  
  
"So what do ya say anyway? Will you go out with me?"  
  
Adrian watched with a half smile as Lisa turned in his arms and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He had a goofy grin on his face when she was done. "I take that as a yes," he whispered before picking her up and hugging her.  
  
Adrian sighed as she gathered her things. This just reminded her of what she left behind. She looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder. JT and Lisa both looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.  
  
"You're thinkin' of him again aren't you?" JT asked softly.  
  
Adrian half smiled as she turned to lean back against the counter. "Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"If you miss him that much you need to go see him," Lisa advised her.  
  
Adrian sighed, "I can't Lisa."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't Lisa. Listen I'm gonna go. Ya guys got everything?"  
  
"Yeah we'll finish up what needs to be done. Just toss your till in the safe before you go," JT assured her as she gathered her things. They watched silently as she left. JT sighed as he put his arm around Lisa's shoulders. They could only hope she would take their advice. They had talked to her about the guy she had left behind, but she never listened.  
  
Back at her apartment she numbly went about getting something to eat before she went to her room to get ready for bed. She ate only half of the sandwich before tossing the rest and finally making her way to her room. She barely registered the breeze that blew through her room. Silently she got ready for bed. She didn't even bother to shift her more feline features back to normal.  
  
She sat on her bed and stared off into space thinking. Thinking of her previous home and the friends she had left behind. Tears slipped down her face as she remembered. Remembered all the fun she'd had and the man she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Adrian?" A soft voice whispered from the balcony.  
  
Her head jerked around to see Donnie standing there in the moonlight. Hastily she wiped her eyes. "How long have ya been standing there?"  
  
"Not very long," he answered as he came in to sit across from her on her bed. "Are you alright?"  
  
She forced a wavering smile, "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be."  
  
Hesitantly his hand came up to stroke her cheek. "Because you were crying and because you didn't hear me. I made noise on purpose and you still didn't hear me. Something's on your mind."  
  
She leaned into his touch with a sigh. "I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong. I was just . . . remembering."  
  
She shifted so he could sit beside her. "Remembering what?"  
  
"Just the place I was in before I came back. I left some people behind when I came back here." She was startled when he slipped his arm around her shoulders but leaned into the warmth he offered her.  
  
He sensed that she didn't really want to talk so he just held her. She didn't cry anymore. Just took comfort in his presence. After a few minutes he got up his courage to run his fingers through her silky hair. He was startled to hear her emit a short purr at the contact. Puzzled and intrigued eh did it again. Again she purred. Emboldened by this he continued to stroke her hair until she blissfully laid her head in his lap. He blushed slightly at the position but said nothing.  
  
Her eyes had already slid shut and her tail tip flicked a little where it lay over her legs. He marveled at her dainty cat like features. The fuzzy ears perched atop her head were adorable. The long fluffy tail she bore was exactly like a Persian's. It was long and fluffy, but prehensile. He found this out when it slid up to wrap around his waist.  
  
"I guess you don't want to talk about it."  
  
She sighed before turning to look up at him, "Not really. I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject."  
  
"It's okay. I know how that can be. Listen the guys want to know if you want to come over and visit for a while."  
  
"Mmmmmm. I can, but not tomorrow. I have ta work. But I can come over Sunday. I don't have ta work or go ta the Dojo."  
  
He smiled as he idly petted her hair. "That would be great. I'll tell them. About when do you think you'll be over?"  
  
"Probably about dusk. I'll get in pretty late and I'll more than likely sleep in. Then I have some things ta do."  
  
"Okay. They'll be happy to see you."  
  
She smiled before yawning. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."  
  
He sighed, "Then I'd better go." He hugged her when she sat back up and boldly gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed before saying goodbye and exiting her window.  
  
Shiva mewed from beside her. She smiled before drawing her curtains and settling down to sleep. Again she fell asleep to Shiva's nightly symphony of purrs. Her dreams were vivid and centered around one man. One with a rugged face and hair so black it was almost blue. His piercing blue eyes captivated her throughout the night.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. Long chapter. Hope you guys liked it. It's taken me a bit to get this going again. Work kinda got in the way and then the infernal writer's block struck. *sigh* Oh well. Have fun reading. Ja ne. 


End file.
